


Victory Kiss

by 264feet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Gesselle, a gym challenger, defeats Champion Leon and kisses her rival to celebrate. | Request for moondessa of her Pokemon Trainer.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Victory Kiss

“Now, Charizard!” Leon yells over the roar of the crowd. “G-Max Wildfire!” 

Gesselle waves her arm. “Strafe right!” 

Her Dynamax Wishiwashi dodges the brunt of the fire, but it envelops some of the schooling fish. The arena around them lights like a match. Gesselle wipes sweat from her brow as black smoke billows into the sky. 

She has the type advantage, but Leon’s Charizard is no joke. It’s brushed off another attack with a Max Guard already. If Charizard stalls until the Dynamax wears off, Wishiwashi will lose a big power advantage. Gesselle squints across the arena toward the ‘unbeatable’ Champion. She’s slightly validated to see he’s sweating as well. 

Her Wishiwashi looks back at her and nods. A smile returns to her face. Their feelings are synchronized-- something she cherishes about having such a deep bond with her Pokemon. They’ve both noticed that whenever Charizard is preparing its next attack, it has a moment where it pauses to take in a deep breath. That must be when it’s most vulnerable. 

“What’s wrong? Can’t take the heat?” Leon shouts, putting on a cocky grin. “Let’s end this in a way fitting of a Champion! Charizard, use all your power!” 

The crowd fades away one member at a time. All Gesselle can hear is the crackle of the flames. If she commands the attack too early, Charizard will guard again. If she’s too late, Wishiwashi will be burnt to a crisp. She takes in a shaky breath of her own as the moment slows. 

(What if she gets it wrong? What if she’s come all this way to fail? What if--) 

A voice cuts through the doubt. “Gesselle!” 

She turns. A boy with purple hair pumps his fist in the air. “Now, Gesselle!” 

Not just any boy with purple hair. Her rival. Her best friend. Hop. 

Charizard has its muzzle wide open as it gathers air for its wildfire and Gesselle points. “Wishiwashi!” 

The Max Geyser erupts from Wishiwashi and strikes Charizard square in the chest-- a sure critical hit. Charizard roars and staggers back, only steam trickling from its mouth rather than a torrent of flame. Uneven footsteps cause the arena to tremor. The crowd gasps as the attack continues to relentlessly batter the beast.

Gesselle clenches her fists as she watches Charizard; it will strike back twice as hard if it withstands the attack. Wishiwashi must be exhausted. It can’t take a direct hit. 

As the Max Geyser dies down, the deluge causes a freezing rain to pour down onto the arena and quenches the wildfire. Charizard continues to stumble-- and then Dynamax energy explodes from it as it shrinks to normal size and collapses on the ground. The crowd erupts into applause and cheers as Leon recalls his last Pokemon. The Champion has fallen. 

She’s so stunned that only her Pokemon shrinking back to size brings her back to reality. Gesselle leaps into the air as Wishiwashi does a celebration of its own. Recalling her Pokemon, she can’t help but hug all her Pokeballs tight. “Thank you, everyone! Cinderace, Alcremie, Obstagoon, Morpeko, Duraludon… and you, Wishiwashi!” 

But there’s one person who deserves credit as well. As if it’s a natural reflex, she finds herself running to the sidelines. Hop’s eyes widen as he sees her approaching, her long brunette hair flowing behind her. Gesselle grabs Hop in a tight embrace and spins him around.

Before either can get a word out, she presses her lips against his. It only lasts a moment before she pulls back and gazes into his golden eyes. The rain has begun to soak their clothing and Hop is so warm in her arms that she couldn’t care less. 

“Hop! We did it!” Gesselle says, grinning from ear to ear. 

Hop puts a hand to his lips, smiling. “What? _You_ did it, Gesselle.” 

“No, I mean _we_!” She insists. “I couldn’t have made it this far without you, Hop! Thank you for always pushing me further as my rival!”

“I’m… I’m right proud to call you my rival, Gesselle,” he says, stumbling over his words once. It’s adorable; she can’t blame him for being stunned. His brother was just defeated and then she kissed him. “You’re the new Galar region Champion!” 

They both find themselves giggling before full-out laughing in elation. Both gently touch their foreheads together, only focused on the other one in front of them. 

It happens without words. Hop tilts his head; Gesselle stares again into his eyes. Neither is sure who closes the gap first. It’s another simple kiss, but Gesselle feels like she melts into it. 

This is what it’s like to kiss Hop, who’s been with her every step of the way. Every time she’s dreamed about it (from dreaming of a victory kiss after a battle, to wanting to kiss him to cheer him up after his defeat by Bede, to just wanting to kiss him on the train because their faces were _already so close_ ) has amounted to this. 

He’s so soft, so gentle, and smells a little like his Dubwool. She only has to stop the kiss because she’s laughing again from joy. She wouldn’t have him any other way. 

“Go, Gesselle,” Hop says, wiping raindrops from his face. “The people need to see the crowning of their new Champion. Plus… my brother’s kinda been watching us, which is weird.” 

She sticks out her tongue teasingly. “He can wait.” 

Gesselle squeezes Hop one last time in her arms before walking over. The rain calms to a gentle drizzle by the time Gesselle reaches the defeated Champion in the center of the battlefield. It’s a strange look on his face-- both sad that he lost and just as happy to be looking at the new Champion.

“You didn’t give me the chance to thank you for the best battle I’ve ever had,” Leon chuckles. “Congratulations, Gesselle! You’ve beaten even the unbeatable Champion, making you the new Champion of Galar!” 

It still doesn’t feel real. Leon is congratulating her as she scans the crowd. Everyone’s there to witness her victory: her Mom, Marnie, Bede, and thousands of cheering fans. Not to mention Hop, staring at her as if she put the stars in the sky each night. 

“Here you have it! A new legend born right before your eyes!” Leon says, finishing his speech. “Your Champion, Gesselle!” 

Her face appears on the JumboTron. She’s still soaked, and her glasses are fogged up, and she had no idea her face was this red. But she’s really, truly happy. Leon adds: “Bet you can’t wait to see what kind of future a kid with this kind of strength might bring about!” He takes her hand and holds it up in celebration. “I sure can’t! Let’s watch and see what she can do!” 

Gesselle can’t help but turn back and look at Hop again. Sure enough, he’s cheering too. Everyone’s still cheering for their new Champion, the symbol of Galar’s bright future. 

It would normally be a massive burden to place on her shoulders, but in this moment, Gesselle doesn’t mind. No matter what life throws at her- even the Darkest Day- she knows she’ll never have to face it alone. 


End file.
